Winter Blues
by wilsonatics
Summary: Inspired by Will and Sonny's conversation about ice skating on the episode where they made up after their huge fight ;) *I don't own Days or NBC or any of the characters*


Will was hesitant to step on the ice as he was never really an expert on skating. Even after a few lessons, he spent most of the time looking to the ground and grasping as for dear life to the side boards. He figured it had something to do with the fact that Sonny had taught him instead of an actual professional.

Alex, who was only a mere five years old, was so eager to get her pink skates on. The huge smile painted on her face said it all. As she sat on the bench next to Will who was slipping on his skates, Alex was swinging her legs and bouncing on the seat in pure excitement.

"Daddy!" called out the little girl to Sonny. She motioned over to her skates, a sign for Sonny to quickly help her.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm coming," answered Sonny and, at a sped up pace, walked over to his daughter and bent down in front of her. He took hold of her skates and gently placed them on her feet. Carefully, he pushed them in to make them fit properly.

"Daddy, can I tie my laces?" asked Alex, her beautiful blue eyes acting as her source of persuasion. She had just learned how to tie them from Will. Ever since then, she'd insist on tying her shoes and at times, those of others who seemed to have difficulty.

"Sure, honey. Remember what your Daddy told you, okay? Tight, tight. You don't wanna fall, especially not on the ice."

"I know, I know," acquiesced Alex, now entranced in her laces-filled world. It was as if it'd become her new favourite hobby.

Meanwhile, Will had already finished putting on his skates. He was reluctant to stand up, in fear of falling face first on the ground and utterly embarrassing himself in front of the near hundred people that were present at the outdoor rink.

When Alex had stopped, she was anxious to get on the ice for the first time. Even if she had never set foot on the ice with skates, she knew deep down it was gonna be an absolute blast. "Can we go now?" impatiently demanded Alex, dressed in her cute pink ensemble, one she had picked herself.

"Yup!" replied Sonny, extending his hand to his little girl who jumped off the seat as if it were on fire. "You coming honey?" wondered Sonny to his husband.

"Yeah..." responded Will, head tilted down in shame it seemed. Sonny, sensing Will's faltering look, sat his daughter on the nearby bench next to Will. He kneeled before him and entangled his fingers in Will's.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't wanna disappoint her," confessed the distressed Horton. "I mean, it's our first time skating with her, and you know better than anyone else that I can't skate for my life. I'd hate for her to see me fall and feel like she can't look up to me anymore and think I'm weak."

"Baby, you're looking way too much into this. As I see it, if she sees you fall, she will see you are not perfect and that you are trying your absolute best at something you don't have much talent doing. And of course, it'll be entertaining," laughed Sonny, instilling a small smirk on Will's desolate face. "Plus, I taught you the basics a few weeks back. You'll do fine."

"I love you, Sonny, but you're not a very good teacher," teased Will, no longer sad and feeling optimistic.

"Thanks, Will..." nudged Sonny as he hit Will's shoulder. "Now, look at her. She's so happy and elated right now."

Will glanced over to his small angel who was jittering in her seat, antsy as ever. She noticed her parents looking at her and sent over a nice, heartwarming wave. The married couple returned the gesture and blew kisses additionally.

"Come on. She's waiting for us." Sonny smashed his lips against Will's rosy cheek. He pulled him up swiftly and they joined Alex.

She spotted her Daddies walking towards her and once again, flew off the bench. However, since she had never stood up on skate without any means of support, she instantly found herself butt to the floor. Instead of crying out heavily as would any other child, she busted out in laughter and, with the help of a nearby chair, pulled herself up and held on tightly, remaining completely still to avoid another tumble.

The concerned parents they are, Will and Sonny rushed over to their daughter's side, as speedily as the skates allowed them to. Not a single bump or scratch was found on her. Her heavily padded coat cushioned the fall.

The threesome exited the rink's locker rooms and headed towards the rink, Alex squeezed in between her two fathers. When they arrived at the entrance, Will grew increasingly nervous. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed and jubilant. He was in the company of the three people he loved the most in the world. Nothing could ever take his delight away from him, not even this oval shaped frozen space.

Sonny, still cautiously gripping Alex's hand, stepped onto the ice, Alex following gradually. As they begun to move around, she was a total natural and the expression on her face needed no words. No one could steal the thrill she had inside away from her. It was easily one of the most memorable moments in her life.

Soon enough, much to Alex and Sonny's surprise, Will caught up to them.

"Look at you go! You've gotten so good!" expressed a cheerful Sonny.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to have a little faith in myself. I mean, I've never been this able on the ice. It's like a winter miracle, to be honest."

"YEAH PAPA!" yelled a jovial Alex, clapping her free hand against the one enlaced his Sonny's.

"I know, sweetie!" Will skated towards Alex and swiftly picked her up, twirling her around and prompting her to unleash an adorable giggle, one that lit up the entire ice rink. Sonny watched the scene and immediately tears filled his eyes, gleeful and exhilarating tears at that. They leisurely streamed down his cheeks, onto the blue scarf Will had given him just a few weeks ago for Christmas.

He regained his family who were in a tight embrace in the middle of the rink, swaying to the Christmas music that ran through the air. Sonny wrapped both his arms around his beloved husband and daughter, and whispered an emotional "I love you," into both of their ears. Will sealed the affection with a soft-hearted kiss onto Sonny's lips and then on their daughter's forehead, triggering a sweet cackle from her mouth.


End file.
